Ginger and Saffron
by ipona
Summary: Just a regular day in December for a regular family. Sealand and Ladonia surprises Sweden. Finland helps, of course. Sweden/Finland, short and fluffy family stuff.


"I want to be Lucia!"

"Lucia is supposed to be a girl!"

"I don't care! I want to!"

"No! You can't be Lucia! Lucia is a girl!"

"But I want to be Lucia!"

The two boys' yelling alarmed Finland, who was downstairs watching TV, waiting for Sweden to get home. With a deep sigh, he raised from the sofa and went up the stairs and soon he was faced with Sealand and Ladonia, standing in Sealand's bedroom, yelling at each other, with white cloth and candles in their arms. Ladonia held a Lucia crown in his right hand, out of Sealand's reach.

"What's going on, boys?" Finland inquired, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"We were going to surprise Papa with a Lucia procession," Sealand said, voice loud and frustrated, "but he," he pointed towards Ladonia with a pout, "won't let me wear the crown!"

"Lucia is supposed to be a girl! He can't be Lucia!"

Finland offered a weak smile; "Sealand can be Lucia if he wants to."

"In that case, I want to be Lucia too!" Ladonia puffed his chest out and put the crown he held in his hands on his head instead.

"No! I said it first!"

"Too bad, I have the crown." Ladonia sung and stuck his tongue out mockingly as he jumped up on Sealand's bed in order to escape the other boy.

"Listen," Finland cut in as Sealand began yelling again, "How about you both are Lucia? I think we have a couple of electrical crowns in the attic."

"I want real candles!"

"No real candles."

"Pleeeeaase?" Sealand pouted and gave Finland his best puppy eyes.

"Do you want to burn the house down and then spend hours getting stearin out of your hair?" Finland countered. Sealand grumbled something under his breath as Finland got out the ladder to the attic. As expected, two Lucia crowns along with a couple of electrical candles were to be found in an old box with Christmas decorations.

"Sve will be home soon. What do you say I go take out some gingerbread and saffron buns and you two go get yourselves ready?" Finland grinned. "Let's surprise him!"

It had been a long day for Sweden. There was always a lot to do, especially now with an economical crisis building up all over Europe, and he and his boss did everything in their power to keep it from hitting the Swedish finances too hard. Sweden was really glad he could have his family at his house when he got home, especially now, when he and Finland rarely found the time for each other.

His house was dark when he entered through the door though. _Weird. Weren't Finland and the boys supposed to be here?_ Finland was just as busy as Sweden himself but he had gotten a few days off and as usual he spent those days with Sweden and the boys.

"'m home," Sweden called out to the silent house. A smile was brought to his face as the lovely scent of newly baked saffron buns filled his nostrils and the faint sound of singing reached his ears;

"_Natten går tunga fjät,_

_runt gård och stuva._

_Kring jord som sol förgät_

_skuggorna ruva."_

As the singing got closer, Sweden could distinguish Sealand's heavily accented Swedish and Ladonia's rough, Scanian dialect. Sweden smiled widely. _Of course – it was December the 13__th__._

Down the stairs and into the room came first Sealand and Ladonia next to each other, both dressed in long white gowns, crowns on their head and candles in their hands – of the electrical kind of course, neither Sweden nor Finland wanted the house burnt down. Behind the boys came said man with a tray in his hands, dressed in a matching gown but instead of a Lucia crown, he had a band of glitter in his hair.

"_Då I vårt mörka hus,_

_stiger med tända ljus,_

_Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia."_

They went through the song, and Finland joined in eventually, standing slightly behind the two young boys with a small smile on his face. When the song was finished, Sealand ran up to Sweden, hugging him around the waist.

"What did you think, papa?" His eyes were glowing, and he was smiling widely.

"'twas really nice, Sea. Thank you," he smiled back at his son and hugged him. As Sealand released him, he turned to the other boy. "You too, Ladonia. Come 'ere."

The red-head stepped forward, also smiling but more reserved. "You were really good, the two of you." He pulled the both of them into a hug. Releasing them, he spoke again; "Let's go get some _fika_," he said with a glance at Finland.

"Yay, gingerbread!" Sealand yelled and bounced over to Finland to grab a handful of gingerbread men and saffron buns. Ladonia was right behind him, he too grabbing some treats, before they both ran into the living room to take seat in front of the TV, chatting loudly about what they were going to watch and fighting playfully with the candles.

The kids were wonderful, but also a real hurricane, Sweden thought as he stepped up Finland's side, glancing into the living room to make sure none of the boys were looking their way. As he was sure he was safe, he leaned into Finland's side, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Thank you," he smiled into Finland's cheek. Finland chuckled and returned the embrace the best he could with the tray still in his hands.

"Nothing we wouldn't do for you, love," he smiled and turned his face towards Sweden's pressing their foreheads together. "Well, I didn't want to wear the dress," he pulled away a bit and glanced down at the white gown, "but you know how the boys can get. I wasn't exactly allowed to be Santa."

"'s not really a dress though."

"Whatever you say," Finland pressed a small kiss to Sweden's lips, before they walked into the living room, putting the tray on the coffee table and sitting down next to the two boys.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's Christmas season. Lucia-fics are obligatory. :D I also love the idea of Ladonia being part of the SuFin-family. _

_Have a wonderful day you guys and eat a lot of gingerbread! :)_


End file.
